Look at me Now
by Mishap-Happens101
Summary: Blossom is disliked as soon as she came to her new high school. When pushed to her boiling point she decides to do what everyone thought she couldn't... be herself.


**Extreme Makeover My Edition: Surprise!**

**~Candice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**(A/N: All characters are very OOC so I warned you. Besides... who said I couldn't mess with their personalities a little hahahah so no comments about how out of character they are!)**

* * *

><p>A clumsy 16 year old red head bumped in to a small withering nerd without noticing.<p>

"Sorry"

He looked at her disgustingly before brushing it off and walking away. She sighed.

_I'm even disliked by ranks below me. What the hell!_

She quickly sped down the hallway dreading the time where the bell would ring and she would be late for class. The timid girl made a turn.

"OOF!," She collided with someone who was at least 2 inches taller than her.

_Brick_

_" _Pinky?"He said calmly_._

The redhead looked up nervously.

"Blossom" she murmured.

He was her age and had red hair that reached the nape of his neck and matching red eyes. He was muscular (for a teen) and was wearing a wife beater and jeans. His piercing red eyes bore in to her pink one's.

She shrunk instantly.

"My name is Blossom" she said with as much confidence as she could muster. Unfortunately it came out as a squeak.

Brick laughed, and walked away. "See you later PINKY." he said still laughing. A couple of kids nearby started laughing too.

She rolled her eyes and stomped away.

"Blossom" Her blonde blue eyed sister said running up next to her. Blossom looked at her. " Hey Bubbles." she said. A group of Bubble's cheer leading friends stalked nearby laughing. Bubbles patted Blossom's back and walked away. Her friends burst out laughing. Blossom reached behind her and pulled a sticky note off her clothing.

It read 'sexy vixen'.

Bubbles looked at her sister with an apologetic face and walked away, laughing with her cheer leader group.

Blossom sighed inwardly and walked on. She saw her dark haired green eyed sister cross her path along with her sports friends.

"Buttercup!" she yelled. Buttercup glanced her way for a second but ignored her.

"Do you know her?" one of her friends asked.

Buttercup shook her head rapidly and looked at Blossom with a face that said 'I'm sorry'. Blossom nodded and carried on.

Apparently her sisters were too popular to even spare a glance at her. She walked into English class.

**xoxoxoxo**

Blossom sat through English class without raising her hand to answer a single question. She hated her life, she hated this school, she hated the people In this school most of all. A memory from her old high school flashed through her mind, she looked down at her hands to see a small ring there.

Flashback -

_Professor roared the engine of his car, impatiently waiting for Blossom to hop in. Her blonde hair blue eyed sister Bubbles and her other sister Buttercup jumped in the car waving goodbye to who ever they knew. Bubbles had a huge teddy bear in her hands, while Buttercup had a skateboard with a green bow on it. It was probably from their best friends._

_"Blossom I want you to have this," a female teen with long white hair and pure white eyes outstretched her arm and placed something in the palm of Blossom's hand._

_Blossom looked down at it and started to tear up. " oh Bell...it's beautiful thank you," she embraced her best friend with a huge hug. The professor honked and rolled down the window._

_"Blossom where going to miss the plane!" he shouted._

_Blossom turned back to Bell. " Thank you so much Bell...I'll never forget you," tears were pouring out of her eyes. Bell started to tear up too. " No problem Blossom you've been a really great friend I'll never forget you either."_

_The professor honked again. Blossom hugged Bell one last time before clutching her prize and running towards the car. She shut the door and the professor drove off toward the airport._

_" What did Bell give you?" Bubbles said directing her attention toward Blossom. Blossom wiped a tear away, and held up a small ring with a huge pink rhinestone in the middle._

_Bubbles smiled. Blossom looked down at it and put it on her finger._

_It fit perfectly._

Flashback ends-

The teacher started saying the end of the day announcements.

There was supposed to be a school carnival tomorrow and the principal needed someone to perform for the mass crowd. Blossom considered the idea. She knew she could sing really well. The only thing stopping her from raising her hand was what would people think.

She twisted her hair in a dream like state. A few kids in the back started snickering. She knew it was about her. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

The bell rang a second later. Kids rushed past her desk while she was still sitting. They shoved her back and forth causing her glasses to fall on the floor. There was a small crackling sound.

Blossom sighed heavily. She bent down to pick up her broken glasses.

"Good thing I carry a spare in my locker." she said picking up the broken frame.

Someone shoved her from behind, and she fell face first onto the cold classroom floor. A lot of kids started laughing. Blossom ignored them and walked out the classroom as fast as she could without tripping.

When she got to her locker she squinted her eyes, and unlocked it. She rumbled past her books and found a small red case with her extra glasses inside. She put them on.

"Ugly on the inside AND the outside? Ha-ha Blossom you just created a new record!" an overly populated girl with two sickly red buns on each side of her head said gagging in Blossom's direction. She wore a short gold mini skirt with a matching halter neck top. Brick had his arm laced around her small figure. He laughed in amusement at Blossom.

Blossom glared quietly and walked off to the girl's restroom, ignoring the constant growing laughter with every step. She opened a stall and went in. when she came back out there was no one there so washed her hands and cautiously looked in the mirror.

Her heart dropped at what she saw.

Her long red hair that went mid back had tons of split ends and her bangs were cut straight across her fore head hiding her perfect eyebrows. Her slender face looked gorgeous with her pink eyes but it didn't pop out like she wished it would.

Her clothes weren't...fashion worthy. She wore an oversized white long sleeve blouse, black slacks that didn't fit properly, and worn out Adidas shoes. Blossom pivoted in the mirror she had a hell of a figure, problem was she didn't know how to embrace it.

She hated the way she looked and yet she didn't know WHY she looked the way she did. All she remember was that the night she moved she lost her luggage and everything inside got lost. The professor didn't have the time to buy new clothes so she was stuck with whatever the professor had her wear. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She remembered the events of the day and got aggravated.

_Nerds hate me._

_Brick calls me pinky._

Bubbles played a prank on me.

She clutched the bathroom sink.

_Buttercup acted as if I didn't exist._

_Someone crushed my glasses._

_They ALL laughed at me!_

She ripped the bathroom sink off.

_Princess mocking me? ME!_

"From now on I'm turning back to the girl I was before I came to this hellhole. I'm not taking anymore of these people's shit!" She threw it at the mirror and watched the glass shatter. Panicked shuffles echoed outside the bathroom.

She burst out the doors and walked away, not bothering to look at a scared dead princess or any other person that was watching her fiasco from afar.

Brick was walking down the hall, with his brothers Butch and Boomer at his side. He spotted Blossom and his face lit up in to smirk.

"Hey Pink-"

Blossom snapped a finger in his face and narrowed her eyes wickedly. His brothers backed off.

"Call me pinky again and I swear I will rip that smug look of yours boil it in chicken oil, feed it to the dogs, have them regurgitate it and then I'll shove it up your ass!" she yelled. " My name is Blossom ! B-L-O-S-S-O-M-! got it?"

She stomped down the hall. Butch appeared from behind a locker.

"What the hell did you do to set a NERD off?" he whispered harshly at Brick. Boomer shook his head in agreement. Brick couldn't answer he was still shocked about what just happened.

School ended soon after and Blossom ran out of her class before anyone could stand up.

"What's HER problem?" Princess snorted. Brick followed Blossom's retreating figure with his eyes. _Why do I even bother... _He thought

**Later that day:**

Blossom immediately went home and turned on the TV in her room. She flipped through the channels and looked for anything that had to do with being popular. She took out a pen and a pad and started writing.

Blossom crept downstairs with her book bag in her hand. The professor looked up from his velvet red chair and took his black pipe from out of his mouth.

"Hello, Blossom...where are you going this late?"

Blossom kissed her father on the forehead. "I'm about to head to the library and it's only 3:30 so it's not late professor.'

The professor nodded and picked up the newspaper on his lap. Blossom wondered how her father's experiments were going since they moved but she didn't say anything. Her father was having rough times finding some science scholar who who'd accept his experiments and hire him to work for him. That was the whole reason they moved to mega ville...to have a higher chance of the professor getting hired.

"Well I'm off... see you later professor " Blossom kissed him one more time and left out the door.

Even later that day:

Blossom took a deep breath and walked hesitantly to the small building in the corner of an alley. A little ding went off as soon as she stepped inside.

"May I help you" a teen man with dark green eyes and black hair asked.

"I need a tattoo Carlos" Blossom said arrogantly. Carlos looked up from the TV he was watching and stared at Blossom.

"You? A TATTOO? . . .Don't count on it."

Blossom shuffled in her book bag and brought out a 100 dollar bill.

"I'll pay triple" she said.

Carlos snatched the money out of her hand and checked if it was real. He stuffed it in his pocket. "Take a seat."

Blossom took a seat on the small massage like chair.

"Where do you want it, and what do you want it to be of ?" he asked getting his equipment.

"I want two angel wings with the words sexy vixen across the bottom of my back." she said commandingly.

Carlos didn't say anything. He got straight to work.

Blossom walked out the tattoo parlor happily. Her lower back still felt numb but she was a super human so it didn't hurt that much. She slowly took out the list she had made and checked off tattoo. She moved on to the next thing.

Blossom handed the blonde blue eyed boy a 40. He took it and shoved it in his pocket.

"So just pick a loop or stud, and I'll fix you up." he said walking away.

Blossom looked through the glass display case. She wanted something that would match the rhinestone on her finger so she picked a small pink stud that was in the shape of two cherries.

"That one Brandon," she said pointing to it. The blonde lad took the stud out of it's case and put it on a small gun like trigger.

"Lift your shirt" he demanded.

Blossom did as she was told. Brandon took hold of a little bit of skin in her belly button and pierced it with the stud.

Blossom winced but quickly recovered.

When Brandon was done she ran out quickly.

She brought out the list again and checked off belly button piercing. She looked at the next thing on the list.

Clothes and accessories

_Finally. _She thought with a sigh. She walked into forever 21, American Eagle, Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, Aeropostale, aerie, Old Navy, Charlotte Russe, Gap, and Pacsun.

She shopped for anything she would more or likely wear to her old high school. She brought a few skirts, tights, skinny jeans, tank tops, camisoles, shorts, t-shirts, under garments, socks, capris, jackets, sweaters, and lost of accessories and jewelry. When she was done she had more than 35 bags in each hand.

She walked home and quietly opened her bedroom window and dropped everything inside. She closed the window and walked off. She still wasn't done shopping.

Next on her list was :

shoes

Blossom ran into Jcpenny and footlocker and brought her self lots of shoes. She brought different color vans, Mary Janes, converse, flats, and stilettos. She came out of the shoe department with 8 boxes of shoes in her hands. She smiled to herself content, as she dropped them off at home too.

**Hair and makeup**

She checked her watch. 5: 30. If she was quick she could make it to the beauty parlor in time. She walked inside. A cheery blonde greeted her happily.

"What may I do for you?" she asked.

Blossom quickly looked at the name tag. It said Susan. " Hello Susan I need-" Susan pulled Blossom into a chair.

"Just sit down, I see I need to do a major fix up." she said giving Blossom the once over.

Blossom sat in the chair as Susan washed, dried and cut her split ends off. She looked at Blossom again and cut her bangs to be slanted over 1 eye. Blossom watched as her new shiny hair fell to the ground. Next Susan took her over to another chair and started showing her how to put on makeup on like a professional. She also painted Blossom's nails a dark cherry red. When they were done Susan gave her a free makeup kit. Blossom payed her and left.

She checked off hair and makeup from her list. " Last one" Blossom said as she looked at the list.

**Contacts**

Blossom walked in to DVS pharmacy. She went up to the pharmacist and asked her where the contacts were.

"You must have a doctor prescribe which one is best for you sweet heart." the pharmacist said.

Blossom looked disappointed. "but if you know your glasses type, you might find a pair of contacts that match." she said making the redhead smile a bit. The pharmacist pointed down an aisle.

Blossom walked down the aisle taking her time to look at all the different contact lenses. She picked up a box and started reading the back.

"Didn't expect to see you here... Blossom," someone said in a bored tone next to her.

She didn't bother to look up from the box.

"haven't you caused me enough pain as it is, what do you want?" she snapped.

Brick looked surprised. " What I can't buy myself, anything?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

He reached for a box, of contact lenses and was about to walk off when he noticed what was in her hand.

"Are those contact lenses?" he said trying to stifle a laugh. Blossom raised her eyes in an intimidating glare.

" I should be asking you the same," she said.

Brick looked at Blossom again.

" Did you cut your hair?" he asked curiously.

Blossom displayed a sly smirk, and walked away.

Brick looked at her walk away and he scratched his head.

_That haircut makes her look...nice. He_ thought. A million better words started racing through his head, but he shook the idea out of his head and walked out the opposite direction.

" Nerds...you just don't understand them" he whispered smiling.

_NO . . . .NOT ALL. _ Blossom thought still smirking.

She clutched her prize possession and walked toward the check out stands. _Maybe I can be in the carnival. _She thought.

**The Next Day:**

Bubbles jumped up and down happily.

It was the day of the carnival and she was scheduled to announce the contestants for the performance.

Buttercup ran down the stairs dressed in a green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and green converse. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail and she had a small piercing under her lip.

She grabbed her skateboard and walked out the door. Bubbles made herself some orange juice and walked out after. She was wearing a small white mini skirt and a blue camisole. she had her hair in two pigtails at the side of her head and was wearing white vans for shoes. She shut the door behind her.

The clock in Blossom's room went off. She stirred in bed and slammed her perfectly painted hands on the clock. It smashed to pieces. She sat up and took a deep breath. Today was the day...the day she showed everybody just WHAT she was made of.

Blossom hopped out of bed and went to take a shower.

She came out and got dressed. She was wearing a hot pink low cut halter neck top that showed off her belly button ring and tattoo in the back, black shorts, and black and pink converse.

She dried her hair with a blow dryer and brushed it out. Her hair was bright and shiny. She carefully combed out her bangs and swept it to one side of her face.

She then dug in her drawer and pulled out the make up kit she was given by Susan.

She put on some eyeliner and mascara making her eyes give off that sexy smokey look.

When she was done with that she put on some silver hoop earrings and popped on her eye contacts. Her eye color turned in to a mixture of magenta and light pink. " Look out world here I come," she said happily closing the front door after her.

**At The Carnival:**

Pop music boomed throughout the huge school parking lot as kids went on rides and ate cotton candy and hot dogs and such.

Princess clung onto Brick's arm as they advanced in line for the Ferris wheel. "Oh Bricky boo what would happen if I fell out?," she said trying to coax Brick from going on the ride. Brick rolled his eyes, "I'll catch you," he said quietly.

_More like let you fall to your doom. _he thought.

There was a huge stage set up in the middle of everything.

Bubbles walked on top. The pop music quietly died down and rock music blasted through the speakers.

Buttercup threw up her hands with Butch and the rest of her sports buddies by her side. They all started laughing and dancing.

Boomer dropped the hot dog he was eating and grabbed Bubbles from on top of the stage. She giggled insanely as they started dancing.

Blossom sauntered around the carnival. She went to get a hot dog when she saw princess pulling on Brick in the Ferris wheel line. She started laughing under her breath.

Brick turned around to hear familiar laughing, but no one was there except some chick laughing her head off. He turned back around. He couldn't stop thinking about Blossom.

She was the only one on his mind these days... that's why he always liked to tease her so he could hear her voice.

He hated it when he had upset her the day she yelled at him but it was a rowdy ruff habit.

He couldn't help getting under people's skin. Besides he thought Pinky was a gorgeous name.

He noted how excited he was when he saw her at DVS and they brought the exact same thing and how beautiful (not nice) BEAUTIFUL...she looked in her new haircut. Even though he didn't show it, he knew he liked her more than what he was putting on. He's always had...

" Brick?" princess nagged.

Brick was snapped out of his thoughts.

"God Dammit princess?" he shouted.

Blossom started laughing harder drawing princess's attention to her.

"And exactly what are YOU laughing at?" she said addressing Blossom in a harsh matter.

Blossom walked over to princess and jabbed a finger at her collar bone.

" YOU!" she shouted.

Brick watched in fascination at the red head girl. She looked and sounded like Blossom, but acted and dressed nothing like her, and this girl had a tattoo AND a belly button piercing. _Nope definitely not __Blossom_.

He thought to himself.

Blossom calmed herself down and peered over her shoulder. The principal was stopping some students from eating all the food.

" I gotta go, " she said walking toward him.

Princess looked at her leave, her face full of envy.

" Who was that?" she said frowning.

Brick shrugged his shoulders.

" Princess, were over," he said quickly. Princess looked at him in disbelief as he left the line. She stomped her feet, and shrieked.

Brick started searching for Blossom. He walked around for a few minutes before giving up and walking over to his brothers who were talking in a small group with Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Well I gotta go announce this thing." Bubbles said dismissing herself. The rock song died down until it was off completely.

"Welcome everyone!" Bubbles said into the mike with her usual preppy cheerleader voice. Everyone started clapping and cheering insanely as On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez and Pittbull softly played in the background.

"Well we got a show for you! Princess More-" Bubbles shifted the microphone to the side as the principle ran on the stage and handed her a Que card.

" Well change of plans...in her place singing Million Tears By Groove Coverage, welcome... Blossom Utonium?" she said in a questioning tone.

Everyone in the parking lot burst into laughter. Brick opened his eyes wide trying to catch a glance of Blossom. Everyone quieted down when Bubbles handed a really hot red head the mike in disbelief.

Princess snarled in anger when she realized it was really Blossom who got in her face earlier. Brick stared at her in disbelief along with Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup. Almost the whole freaking school had their mouth open.

A slow piano beat started pumping through the speakers, and Blossom swayed her hips with it sporting of the same sly smirk, she gave Brick back at the pharmacy. She brought the mike to her mouth, and started singing.

_I wanna know where you belong,  
>I wanna know why I sing this song.<em>

_I try to show how much I feel,  
>is that a dream or is it real?<em>

She glanced at Brick to see him staring at her insanely. That just made her want to sing more. Her voice escalated a bit.

I _never look where you belong,  
>until I'm gonna sing my song.<em>

_Is it a lie or is it true?  
>So many tears I've cried for you.<em>

_Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you  
>Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you<br>Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you_

A hypnotic techno beat started uprising from the background, and everyone started clapping insanely

O_h ho oh ho a million tears for you_

The techno beat exploded, and Blossom flung her hair wildly, and started swaying her hips.

Brick laughed with Boomer as Butch and Buttercup started yelling and shuffling. The whole crowd went into a crazy dancing spree and boys chanted Blossom's name. She winked at Brick and continued to sing as the techno beat died down.

_A Million tears that i have cried,  
>I wish you where right by my side.<em>

She looked at Brick as if sending him a silent message. _He is kinda cute. _Blossom thought to herself.

_I try to show how much I care,  
>believe in me I will be there.<em>

_I never knew where you belong,  
>whenever you just hear my song.<em>

_Is it a lie or is it true?  
>So many tears I've cried for you.<em>

_Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you,_

the techno beat raised again, and the crowd hollered with excitement as they watched Blossom dance.

_Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you you you you_

The techno beat burst through the speakers and Blossom walked offstage and into the crowd. She started jumping up and down pumping her fist in the air. Soon everyone followed.

She saw the nerd that had looked at her disgustingly when she accidentally bumped him a few days back.

She waved at him. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Blossom flicked him off and moved toward her sisters, Brick, and his brothers. Buttercup was having a shuffling challenge with Butch.

She stepped in the middle and started shuffling herself. Buttercup looked at her in disbelief once again. " Is that a tattoo, AND a piercing," she said staring at her sister. Blossom nodded and brought her fingers through her hair swaying her hips again.

The music had died down and Look at me now by Lil' Wayne blared through the speakers. Someone wrapped their hand around her arm and yanked her back. It was Brick. His mouth was hanging wide open. She smiled at his shock.

"Like what you see?" she asked seductively. Brick widened his eyes. " Like it?" he pulled her closer to him and he smashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her till there was no breath left in him.

"I love it" he whispered.

Blossom stared at him shocked. "I-" Brick put a finger to her lips.

"I love you Blossom Utonium and I always have I've just been covering up the truth. I'm sorry for everything I ever did please forgive me?" Blossom laughed wholeheartedly.

" Are you asking me out?" she asked. Brick smiled

"yes"

Blossom thought for a moment.

"Sorry Brick this girl rides solo" she said smiling.

Brick stared at her in shock.

" Your saying you don't want to date me?"

Blossom patted his cheek comfortingly. " You're cute, and all but you should of thought about that when I was still a nerd." Her smile faltered a bit.

" Brick..." she began.

Brick looked at her earnestly.

" Blossom you're totally right," he said lighting up a bit.

Blossom smiled up at him. She turned away to head somewhere else when Brick held her hand back. She looked at him startled.

" Where are YOU going?" he asked with a smug smirk.

Blossom looked as confused as ever.

Brick held her by the waist.

"Since you're single that means I'm free to flirt with you," he said in a smooth voice. Blossom caught on and smirked herself.

"Let me show you how to have a good time," he said leading her away to the Ferris wheel.

**A Few Months Later:**

After the little show people started treating Blossom with more respect. Her sisters treated her like a human being, no one laughed if she made a silly mistake, she was still the nerdiest in her class, but was a pretty damn sexy one at that. She got invited to sing at special gatherings with a certain redhead tagging at her side.

She had more friends than anyone could imagine and was basically one of the populars.

Blossom felt a small twinge of guilt in her stomach. She liked getting the respect she deserved but she didn't like having to go to extreme measures just to get it. People should like her the way she was.

She smiled a little despite that. It wasn't all too bad. She did do the make over in her part too. She loved the way she looked now and wasn't shocked to see herself every time she went to a mirror.

So it was a big booster shot for her self-esteem.

There was ding at the door.

" Blossom... Buttercup ? Could you get that?" Bubbles yelled from the shower.

Blossom got up from her pink bed and ran down stairs in nothing but her pajamas which were some shorts and a camisole. She answered the door.

Brick smiled up at her with something behind his back.

Blossom rose an eyebrow at her current best friend.

"What?" she asked expectantly.

Brick grasped whatever was behind his back.

" I got a present for you," he said said in a sing song voice.

Her eyes faltered a bit. " Is this another one of your attempts to ask me out? " she said a smirk playing her lips.

Brick laughed.

" No not at all I wanna stay friends with benefits." he said kissing her on the cheek.

She playfully pushed him off.

"Let me see it,"

Brick brought a beautiful pink rhinestone necklace from behind his back.

Blossom smiled widely. Brick clasped the necklace around her neck.

"It matches your eyes," he whispered in her ear. Blossom hugged him tightly

" Thank you," she whispered back.

Brick kissed her cheek again. Blossom shifted and clashed her lips with his. She brought her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss. It lasted a few minutes till she pulled away.

" Wanna go out now?" he asked. Blossom laughed and shut the door in his face.

" What?" he asked staring at the white door. She opened her bedroom window.

" We already are you fool!."she shouted disappearing into her house.

"I guess we are" Brick smiled to himself and left.


End file.
